destin inattendu
by anae-sama
Summary: Si sakura avait disparu, comment réagiraient naruto, sasuke et les autres?rnmais si elle était de retour 6 ans plutard, qu'est-ce qui se passerait?
1. Une chose inattendue

**1ER chapitre : une chose inattendue**

_Naruto est parti chercher Sasuke avec ses coéquipiers Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee et Kiba, malheuresement ses derniers furent gravement blessés un par un à cause des hommes d'Orochimaru. A la fin, seul Naruto se trouve en face de Sasuke pour le convaincre de revenir au village de Konoha, car il ne souhaitait pas qu'il deviennent l'esclave de Orochimaru juste pour devenir plus fort et vaincre son frère Itachi._

_Malgré ses tentatives de persuasions, Sasuke ne voulu pas écouté notre héros et lui dit qu'il n'a rien avoir avec eux : « _Dégage de ma vue!Sale batard_ ». Naruto vit apparaître Orochimaru derrière son amis et lui annonça son premier projet était celui de détruire le village de konoha pour se débarrasser de tous les gêneurs (en partie de ses anciens coéquipiers) et pour à la fois tester ses nouveaux pouvoir après être rentrer dans le corps de Sasuke et posséder le Sharigan. Naruto restait immobile par l'aura froide que dégageait Orochimaru et le choix de son amis. Puis ils disparurent, c'est alors que Naruto décida qu'il fallait rentrer au QG pour protéger les gens qu'il aime même s'il doit se battre contre Sasuke. Lee, à l'aide de Gaara et des ses compagnons, aidèrent Neji, kiba et Choji à rentrer au village, cependant Shikamaru ne voulait pas lacher la mission qui lui était confier par Tsunade-sama, mais naruto surgit et lui expliqua la situation et ils partirent en direction de Konoha. Au village, il y avait déjà des perturbations, les hommes du serpent avaient attaqué. Tsunade demanda la mobilisation générale de tous les ninjas qui savent se battre. Tenten et Hinata allèrent protéger les enfants et les femmes dans un refuge secret. Ino cherchait sakura et elle réussit enfin par la trouver :_

**Ino :** Sakura dépêche toi tu veux bien ! C'est pas le moment de t'inquiéter de Sasuke et de Naruto ! Nous sommes dans une situation assez critique !

**Sakura :** (_en faisant ses soupirs de tristesses comme à son habitude_) Je sais mais... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour ces deux-là, c'est plus fort que moi...

**Ino : **Oui d'accord mais là il faut que tu restes en vie, l'armée d'Orachimaru se présente et c'est le massacre nous devons protéger le village, donc concentre toi sur la situation présente ! S'il te plaît (_Ino secoua fortement Sakura_)

**Sakura :** OK ! cria-t-elle, je dois d'abord aller chercher mes parents je reviens.

_Sakura courut lontemps et finit par s'approcher de sa maison, elle prit les escaliers de son immeuble et arriva devant sa porte. Soudain, elle entendit des cris et du bruit à l'intérieur de son appartement. Elle trembla et décida d'ouvrir la porte pour savoir ce qui se passe :_

**Sakura : **(_le visage effrayé de terreur et les yeux en larmes _) Otôsan....Okâsan ......Masaka!

_Naruto avec ses compagnons combattait tant bien que de mal les ninjas du son. Le plus dure pour Naruto était de se battre contre Sasuke, d'ailleurs leur force commençait à diminuer de plus en plus mais Naruto ne voulait pas laisser tomber, il avait promis à Sakura qu'il sauverait Sasuke coûte que coûte! Ino commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement cela faisait une demi heure qu'elle avait quitté Sakura. Elle décida d'aller la chercher car elle voyait aussi le visage de Tenten et d'Hinata inquiet. Lorsquelle fut sortit du refuge et se trouva devant son village, elle vut l'apocalipse, les maisons détruites ou en feux, les morts sur les rues! Prise de peur elle se dépécha de chercher Sakura, elle finit par arrivée devant son immeuble. Elle monta les escaliers rapidement, effrayée par les explosions, elle espérait de tout coeur que son amie soit seine et sauve. Elle se trouva maintenant devant sa porte, elle l'ouvrit et pendant quelques secondes son sang se glaça, elle perdit tous ses sens elle fut même à la limitte de l'évanouissement! elle cria de toute ses forces et ses larmes coulèrent, elle ne pouvait plus bougée!_

_De l'autre coté, tous les ninjas de konoha se battait honorablement même s'ils savaient qu'ils allaient sans doute y laisser leurs propres vies dans se combat. Naruto tantait désespérément de redonner raison à Sasuke, mais vallait mieux s'adresser à un mur, il aurait sans doute été plus compréhensif. Shikamaru criait à naruto de laisser tomber, c'est alors qu'il vut apparaître au milieu du combat une jeune fille blonde familière en larmes._

**Shikamaru: **Ino!!! Dégage de là! Tu vas te faire tuer (_cria t-il, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, elle devait être avec les autres à l'abris!!_) Ksama! Ino tu m'écoutes!!

_Mais la jeune fille ne faisait comme si elle ne le voyait ou ne l'écoutait pas. Ces yeux fixés sur le sol, elle se dirrigeait vers le combat entre Naruto et Sasuke._

**Shikamaru :** Mais elle est givrée, qu'est ce qui lui arrive? ( _shikamaru coura vers elle_)

**Ino:**(_s'adressant à Naruto et à Sasuke_) C'..est...ce.. n'...est.....pas..possible..!

_Naruto la regarda alors, ainsi que Sasuke._

**Ino : **Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait............?

**Naruto : **eh....nani? Ino-san

**Ino : **pourquoi........? Dîtes.. le moi..?

_C'est alors que tout le monde se retourna vers le jeune fille suicidaire._

**Ino : **Répondez- moi!!!! hurla- t'elle

**Sasuke : **Tu pourait te la fermer un peu tu ne vois pas que tu nous ennuie comme d'habitude! T'es aussi chiante que Sakura à ce jeu là! Alors dégade ou tu crêves!

**Ino : **Sasuke comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille alors qu'elle te faisait confiance!!

**Sasuke : **Si tu me parles de sakura, saches que j'en est rien à faire, elle m'énerve plus que tout avec ses "sasuke-kun"! Tout ce qui compte à mes yeux est de devenir le plus fort et de tuer mon frère voilà mon seul objectif dans la vie et je me fout de tout le reste!!!!!!!! déclara-t-il devant tout le monde qui se vit exaspéré neji, lee, kiba, choji et shikamaru lui lancèrent une haine effroyable eux qui avait risquer leurs propres vies pour lui.

**Sasuke : **Va là rejoindre, elle doit surement chialer come d'habitude

**Ino : **Je te déteste Sasuke, tu me répugnes!!!!! comment peux- tu dire ça de Sakura, elle qui a toujours cru en vous jusqu'au bout, si elle ne vous avez pas connu jamais elle n'aurait souffert (_elle commença à hurler_) ELLE T'AIMAIT!!!!!!! elle a aimé une ordure.... oui...

**Sasuke : **Va la rejoindre et la conseler mais casse toi ou je bute ta sale gueule.......

**Ino : **(_elle cria en larmes_) Comment tu veux que je la rejoigne puisqu' ELLE EST MORTE SASUKE!

_Tout le monde la regarda , naruto cria!_

**Naruto : **ce n'est pas possible....SONA....îe! _naruto devenait hors de lui, ses larmes coulaient à flot!_

**Ino : **si elle est morte, pleura-t'elle, (_elle lança par terre le bandeau de ninja de sakura_) et pas seulement elle le corps de ses parents ont été mitulés.... massacrés...... elle ....était .........si jeune......elle avait la vie devant elle et vous l'avez gâcher, vous l'AVEZ TUER avec vos conneries.!.......

_Sasuke semblait différent tout d'un coup "elle était morte", il reçu un coup point dans la poitrine...mais l'emprise d'Orachimaru repris le dessus!_

_Naruto rammassa le bandeau est vu que c'était celui de Sakura par ses initiales._

**Ino : **C'est à cause de toi Orochimaru, je te hais , je te déteste!!

_C'est alors qu'Ino lança tout son chakra dûe à sa douleur sur Orochimaru, mais qui ne lui fit pas grand chose, la jeune fille s'agenouilla sous le coup de son faible exploit, vidé de ses forces elle allait surement se faire tuer par l'homme serpent, mais shikamaru attrapa sa coéquipière et la mis à l'abris avec lui._

**Shikamaru : **Putain dans qu'elle galère on s'est retrouvé!

_Naruto envahit par la tristesse de perdre sa coéquipière, son amie, une des personnes qui comptait le plus dans sa vie, dégagea une aura de haine et c'est ainsi que le chakra de kyubi le recouvrit totalement, ses yeux tournirent aux rouges, ses moustaches s'épaissirent et ses ongles poussèrent, puis il hurla fureur en serrant la bandeau de la défunte! Ino n'avait jamais vu ce naruto là, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était encore plus impressionnant et terrifiant que son combat avec Neji. Cependant sur le coup de son attaque, Ino succomba et s'évanouit. Elle ne put connaitre l'issue de ce combat._

_A l'hôpital la jeune fille Yamanaka se réveilla doucement de ses douleurs physiques, elle esseya de e rappeler ce qui c'était passé et tout d'un coup elle revue l'appartement de la famille Haruno, la situation dramatique de son village, ainsi que combat entre Sasuke et Naruto!_

_Elle commença à pleurer et à s'agiter mais choji était à son chevet et essaya de la calmer._

**Ino : **_surprise de voir choji à ses cotés et shikamaru derrière._ Choji! Shika que c'est-il passé avec Naruto? Et où est Orachimaru et ses hommes? Qu'est devenu Sasuke? et....et...saku..ra? _Ino était paralysée en revoyant les images de son amie, elle n'y croyait pas, cela ne se pouvait pas.....pas elle! Elle commença à trembler._

_Voyant sa jeune amie effondrée, shikamaru lui rassura en lui disant qu_e_ la situation au village c'était rétablie, il n'était plus menacée (enfin pour le moment), cependant Sasuke et Naruto n'étaient plus au village à cause du combat, Tsunade et Jiraya avec les senseï et les ninjas d'élites avait réussit a repoussé des frontières, car Orochimaru n'avait pas pu prendre possesion totalement du corps du jeune uchiwa, grâce à Naruto (et shikamaru pense aussi que c'est grâce à la perte de sakura). Ils réussissèrent donc à en quelques sortes à briser le sort du ninja serpent sur Sasuke._

**Ino : **.....Sona......

**Choji : **ça va aller Ino nous sommes là...

**Ino : **depuis combien de temps je suis sur se lit d'hôpital?

**Shikamaru : **un peu plus de deux semaines.

**Ino : **COMMENT ???!!!

**Shikamaru :**le fait que tu es utilisé de manière intensive ton chakra et le trouble psychologique par la mort de .. Enfin tout ça explique que tu es dûe resté si lontemps sur le lit d'hôpital.

_Shikamaru et Choji vit leur équipière sombrée dans la folie et les pleurs en écoutant la fin du discours. Shikamaru avait mal pour elle car malgré leur différents et leurs disputes, elles étaient des personnes très proches, même plus. L'envie lui prit de la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer, il ne suportait pas de voir une fille souffrir (et surtout elle) mais finalement il prit la décision de poser ses mains sur ses épaules et de la réconforter. Ino s'effondra alors dans ses bras et pleura! Shikamaru se sentit gênée et perturbée, il la laissa faire sans comprendre pourquoi, jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu Ino dans cet état (et surtout jamais de sa vie il n' avait enlassé une fille! la galère!). Shika voyant comment elle tenait de force, décida de rester avec elle, Choji voulut rester aussi avec ses amis et partager leur tristesse._

_Quelque temps plus tard, Ino appris par les autres que le corp de son amie et de ses parents avaitent été trouvé, des analyses de leur mort semble très particulière, Tsunade avait du mal à croire que l'origine soit d'Orochimaru et des hommes du son car elle n'avait encore jamais vu ça!_ _Cependant elle ne savait pas quoi en dire.. _

**Ino : **Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar mais la réalité....Sakura........

_On prépara les funérails de la famille Haruno, seul la tante de sakura, son mari et sa fille de trois ans étaient sauf. Le jour de l'enterement, il y eut une très belle cérémonie, très tradionnelle. Hinata, Tenten, Lee-san et les autres garçons assistaient aux funérails, chacuns dans la tristesse. Des pleurs, des regrets, du dégout se mélengeait lors de cette cérémonie, tout le monde était choqué par ce massacre. Ino remarqua que Naruto était présent ainsi que Kakashi malheureusement pas Sasuke._

**Naruto : **Je n'ai pas su la protéger alors que c'était mon souhait, baka!!! Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien ! Sakura méritait de vivre plus lontemps, de profiter de la vie comme nous tous! c'est INJUSTE!!! _Naruto pleura._

_Kakashi avait déjà perdu des gens importants dans sa vie et se sentit coupable au fond de lui de ne pas avoir remplie sa mission de senseï, celle d'avant tout de protéger ses élèves._

**Kakashi :**Naruto ne te reproche rien, tu pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arrivé. Je me sens par contre très responsable c'est moi qui devait vous protéger!

_Naruto n'avait jamais vu Kakashi-senseï aussi triste, si déstabilisé! Iruka-senseï était pareil, perdre une de ses élèves semblait très dur et lourd pour lui aussi._

**Naruto : **Kakashi-_senseï............Iruka-senseï...._

_Pour Naruto, cet enterement semblait bien plus difficile pour lui que pour celui de hokage-sama! Bien plus dur, il comprit encore mieux la souffrance de Konohamaru. _

**Naruto : **Si seulement cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar.........Sasuke, pensa-t'il, pourquoi n'est tu pas présent!!!!

_La cérémonie arrivait à sa fin, lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Ino se présenta devant la tombe de son amie. Elle y déposa une fleur_

**Ino : **la fleur que je dépose est une joncquille en souvenir de toi Sakura. Comme tu le disais si bien cette fleur est forte, elle supporte le froid et elle conserve ainsi sa beauté naturelle, comme toi sakura, malgré les épreuves que tu as subits par ses deux garçons, tu est restée forte jusqu'au bout...........(_des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues_)........Sayanora..........Sakura-chan.

_Puis elle quitta le cimetière pour aller rejoindre les autres._

Voilà c'est la fin de mon premier chapitre! Ca peut paraître assez triste et tragique pour cette partie là mais ne vous inquiéter pas

Car dans mon deuxième chapitre, ce sera 6 ans après cet évenement et je peux vous dire je vous réserve des surprises!!!

s'il vous plait envoyé des rewiew pour me dire quelle est votre opinion, si ca plait pas vaut mieux que je m'arrête car avant tout cette fic est pour VOUS!

bisous


	2. La vie continuemais

**2ème chapitre :La vie continue...mais...**

_6 ans après le drame, le village de Konoha reprenait le cours de sa vie normal, Naruto avait maintenant 18 ans, comme tous ses autres compagnons. Il était devenu de plus en plus fort au fil des années grâce à l'entrainement de Jiraya. Il commençait à se faire un peu plus respecter par les autres grâce à son début de maturité et les services qu'il avait rendu à son village lors de ses missions de type A. Sasuke n'était pas souvent présent, il se faisait de plus en plus distant des autres ce qui rendait Naruto triste car au fond de lui, il le considérait comme un ami proche, une personne de sa famille malgré le passé. Naruto se rendait aucimetière pour se recueillir devant la tombe de son amie, mais il fut interrompit par un agréable parfum de lilas bleu, il s'agissait de la jeune Hinata Hyuga._

**Hinata : **Tu viens aussi te recueillir........Naruto-kun, _demanda-t-elle timidement à l'homme de ses rêves._

**Naruto : **Euh oui.....(_intimid_).......à cause de l'entrenement, des missions et des voyages, je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir ici....très souvent.......Eh toi tu viens souvent ici?!

**Hinata : **(_elle rougit_) euh oui....au moins tout les mois ou un peu plus.

**Naruto : **Ah, tu étais très proche d'elle.

**Hinata : **pas vraiment mais c'était une personne que j'appréciais énormément, je l'enviais beaucoup elle savait se mettre en avant et dire les choses avec franchise.

**Naruto : **Hinata-chan.......Au fait vu que ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu, comment ça se passe avec ta famille au niveau de la successsion de ton clan? Ton père est toujours aussi.........désagréable...avec toi.......et neji ne t'embêtes plus j'espère sinon je le .....

**Hinata : **Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto (_surprise et heureuse que le jeune homme se préoccupe de son bien-être_), Neji et moi avons pas mal parler de ce sujet facheux de notre famille, ça na pas été facile pour lui, moi aussi..... mais maintenant nous nous fréquentons comme des cousins, des amie et je suis heureuse, il m'aide à m'entrainer pour devenir une ninja d'élite! Cependant mon père est toujours aussi dur et acharné mais c'est pour moi au fond, c'est juste qu'on ne peut pas rigoler tous les jours mais ma petite soeur est là ainsi qu'Ino et Tenten, la vie devient un peu plus facile.

**Naruto : **Soka...

**Hinata : **Tu sais, c'est en partie grâce à toi que j'en suis arrivée là (flash back : **Naruto :" **J'aime bien les gens comme toi!), tu m'a permis de trouver ma motivation qui fait que j'ai envie de me battre, de devenir forte pour pouvoir protéger ma famille et les gens que j'aime.

**Naruto : **Vraiment?! (flash back : **Sakura :** Tu sais Naruto, Hinata ta toujours regarder et admiré, tu étais son exemple)

Hinata-chan...

**Jiraya : **Alors les deux tourteraux? ça avance enfin...Faut dire que Naruto n'est pas très doué, je te plains Hi.....

**Naruto : **Toi espèce de pervers hermite qui ne pense qu'à ça!! Je ne te permet pas de....

**Jiraya : **Eh Eh doucement mon petit!! Rapelle toi que je suis plus agée et que tu me dois donc le respet

**Naruto : **Non mais il ne manquerait plus que ça d'avoir du respet pour quelqun qui lit des cocheneries tous les jours et qui matte les fille toutes nue, lorsqu'elles sont en train de prendre leur bain!!!

**Jiraya : **NARUTO tu vas trop loin là!

**Naruto : **Et le pire Hinata c'est que ça na pas changer en 5 ans malheureusement, je crois qu'il le fera toute sa vie! C'est vraiment pathétique....Aie!!!!!!!

_Il fallait le prévoir Jiraya n'a pu se retenir et lui flanqua un gros coup de point sur la figure qui le fit voltiger, malgré ses nouveaux progrès Naruto ne réussisait pas toujours avec son maitre termite lorsqu'il s'agissait de se taire au bon moment! Que voulez-vous même ans plus tard notre Naruto reste toujours le même!! ( Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime!)_

**Hinata : **Naruto-kun!!!!!! Est-ce que ça va? _Elle lui souvela la tête_

**Naruto : **Très bien Hinata!!.......Je contrôle la situation sauf que je vois des étoiles au-dessus de ma tête sachant que nous sommes la journée!

**Jiraya : **C'est bien fait pour espèce d'élève mal élevé!!

**Naruto : **JE N'EST PLUS 11ANS, JE SUIS UN ADULTE!!!

**Jiraya : **Peut-être pour l'apparence physique mais quand il est question de maturit

**Naruto : **(énervé et près à ne plus contrôler son corps!) URUSAÏ!!!!

**Jiraya : **Arrête tes gamineries, je suis venu te chercher, Tsudane-sama souhaite te voir pour une mission! Compris?

**Naruto :**(il redevena sérieux) Hai!! Senseï! Wakarimashita!

_Jiraya disparu laissant Naruto et Hinata. Naruto était encore pas mal énerver,car son senseï l'avait ridiculisé devant Hinata, il se sentait dégouté!_

**Naruto : **Gomen nasai...Hinata-chan, je ne voulais pas..

**Hinata : **Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto-kun, (elle rougit), ce qu'a dit ou fait Jiraya ne me faira pas changer mon opinion de toi.....(la peur lui montait à la tête, elle ne savait plus où se mettre)

**Naruto :**(surpris et heureux de l'entendre ça, parce qu'il avait une personne qui croyait en lui et l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, il a trouva encore plus belle que les autre fois) Euh........arigatô gozaimashita Hinata-chan (il souria), je dois aller rejoindre notre hokage, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt!!

**Hinata : **Yamete Naruto-kun! (mais il était déjà parti)................ Quand est-ce que je pourais lui parler et lui avouer mes sentiments avec franchise. Je te vois si rarement à cause de nos vies différentes, de mes obligations envers mon clan, que déjà 6 ans sont passées sans que je ne puisse te dire la vérité! (une larme coula sur sa joue)

_Plus loin, Naruto était heuereux d'avoir revue Hinata aujourd'hui, à cause de ses entrênements et de ses missions courantes, il n'avait pas eut le temps de disuter avec elle depuis des années. C'est une fille tellement incroyable avec de nombreuses qualités, qui souffre par son clan que Naruto s'attachait de plus en plus à elle, il trouvait Hinata de plus en plus jolie._

**Naruto : **Je devrais essayer de la voir plus souvent, pensa-t-il.

_Après avoir reçu les ordres de sa mission par son hokage, Naruto quitta le village._

_Aux portes du village, se touvait une personne recouverte d'une cape marron qui désirait avoir une entrevue avel l'Hokage du Village, le garde comprit que c'était une personne étrangère, il accepta à la condition que deux anbus l'accompagne jusqu'au bureau de son hokage, l'étranger accepta (toute façon il n'avait pas trop le choix!)._

_La secrétaire de tsudane-sama l'informa q'une pernone étrangère voulait lui parler. Tsudane , depuis 6 ans, remplissait son rôle d'hokage, ceci demendait beaucoup de travail et changeait de sa vie de flemarde qu'elle avait été, pour elle c'est pas tous les jours facile. _Je me demande comment faisait mon grand-père et mon maitre pour tenir le coup aussi lontemps_, pensa-elle._

**Tsudane :**Laissez cet étranger entrer dans mon bureau!

**La Secrétaire : **Hai, hokage-sama!

_La secrétaire ouvra les portes de son bureau, les deux gardes anburentraient en premier, puis l'étranger, recouvert de sa cappe épaisse marron (où l'on avait du mal à distinguer son visage), s'approcha du bureau. Tsudane fit signe aux autres disparaître en leur rassurant qu'il n'y avait aucune menace de la part de cet étranger (en fait elle se douta que cette personne voulait lui parler en privée)._

**Tsudane : **Bon maintenant que nous sommes seul, qui es-tu? Et que me veux-tu?

_La personne ne répondit à aucune des deux questions, cependant elle retira sa cape marron et regarda l'hokage droit devant elle._

**Tsudane : **Sona...........masaka.......cela n'est.... !!

AhAh end of his chapter, c'est chiant je sais!!! Mais bon pour avoir du mystère et du suspense (peut être pas autant que le chap 227 de naruto mais je suis une débutante!)

j'espère que ça vous plait sachez que ma fic risque d'être très longue et que les couples se feront petit à petit!!! don't worry!!!

enfin dites-moi ce que vous en pensé je suis à votre écoute!!!

Gros gros bisous


	3. une revenante

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Mayura09 : **je sais j'ai un début assez triste (dsl) mais pour la mettre bien en valeur je voulais qu'elle vive qu'elle que chose de fort et de triste (leur passé noire) comme Naruto et Sasuke, car ses problèmes dures de la vie nous permettent d'apprendre à devenir fort et à nous défendre, 'avoir aussi une certaine maturité.

**Calliope la muse : **(ps : j'adore tes fics et surtout tes reviews, c'est géniale ! !) Eh ba l'étranger... pour savoir il faut lire ce chapitre ! ! ! !

**Recif : **T'inquiète pas, une me suffit à faire disparaître (c'est même trop), je sais c'est pas la joie pour le moment, j'avoue que le début sera triste et qu'il y en aura sûrement d'autres, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour les persos de Naruto

**sakura uchiwa : **contente qu'elle te plaise j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite!!!

**Clover3 : **coucou ma laeti merci pour ta review!! je t'adore

**Note de l'auteur :**Je vous remercie de m'envoyer vos impression, c'est trop important pour moi si je veux être une bonne autrice ! ! ! Arigato ! ! ! !

**3ème Chapitre : une revenante**

**Hinata : **Ohayo Ino !

**Ino : **Oh ! Hinata, je ne t'avais pas vu, je suis toujours ailleurs quand je viens ici pour me recueillir devant sa tombe (_Le sourire de la jeune fille blonde diminua)_

Mais au fait tu ne devrais pas être avec ton père pour te perfectionner ?

**Hinata : **Oui, mais j'ai réussi à me libérer de ses entraînements acharnés pendant une période d'une heure, seulement il m'a dit en échange, je devrais travailler plus longtemps ce soir ! (_le sourire de la jeune Hyuga _ _s'affaissa à son tour_)

**Ino : **Aie, je vois que ça ne s'arrange toujours pas entre ton père et toi, il ne rigole pas souvent quand il est question de la succession de son clan.

**Hinata : **Je sais, mais cette permission qu'il m'a donnée m'a permis de le voir et je suis si heureuse que j'en oublie le travail acharné qui m'attend ce soir !

**Ino : **Tu as donc pu voir Naruto, c'est génial, lui qui se fait si rare en ce moment, si c'est pas mignon tout plein ! (Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là quand il était avec elle). J'espère que tu lui as enfin dévoilé tes sentiments ! !

**Hinata : **Eh ba en fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire......

**Ino : **Quoi ! ! ! ! ! C'est pas vrai (_Ino mis sa main devant ses yeux et soupira)._ Il faudra bien qu'un jour il le sache, tu ne vas pas continuer à le mettre dans l'ignorance, tu l'aimes depuis toute petite ! Une occasion comme celle là tu n'en auras pas 50 ! ! Tu dois être directe avec lui, vains cette timidité qui te ronge depuis des années !

**Hinata : **(_elle murmura_)Tu peux parler, toi c'est pas mieux !

**Ino : **Comment ? !

**Hinata : **Euh, je disais juste que ce soit plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! (_répondit-elle en essayant d'étouffer ce qu'elle venait d'insinuer)_

_Les deux genins quittèrent le cimetière, puis se dirigèrent vers le centre du village pour aller faire les boutiques ! Hinata souhaitait profiter un maximum de son heure de liberté !_

_Sur leur route, elles rencontrèrent Tenten accompagnée de son petit frère._

**Ino : **Ohayô Tenten !

**Tenten : **Oh bonjour les filles, tiens Hinata tu es là je pensais qu'à cette heure tu devais être avec ton père.

**Hinata : **J'ai réussi avoir une permission d'une heure ! !

**Tenten : **C'est génial, désolé les filles je dois emmener mon imbécile de frère à l'école primaire !

**Ino : **On va t'attendre !

**Tenten : **Merci j'arrive tout de suite !

_20 minutes, les deux genins aperçurent leur amie qui semblait assez fatiguée et essoufflée._

**Ino : **Tu as eut un souci ou quoi, je te rappelle que Hinata n'as pas beaucoup e temps devant elle et que le gaspiller pour t'attendre c'est du gâchis !

**Tenten : **Je suis vraiment désolée Hinata (_essoufflée_), c'est à cause de mon frère, monsieur avait décidé de ne pas aller en cours pour je ne sais qu'elle raison et c'est enfuis à l'entrée de l'école, j'ai dû m'amuser avec un surveillant à le retrouver. Le problème c'est que mon frère grâce à sa petite taille et son agilité, il se cache dans des endroits introuvables, au moins il est bon dans quelque chose ! Je suis désolée d'avoir fait perdre votre temps !

**Hinata : **ça va Tenten je ne t'en veux pas.

**Ino : **Tu sais les garçons sont incompréhensibles et ne cherche qu'à nous faire perdre notre temps ! ( _Ino semblait tout d'un coup montrer un visage en colère_)

_Tenten et Hinata n'avaient pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'Ino parlait du cas Shikamaru. C'est vrai que ce couple semblait bien curieux, les deux éprouvaient une attirance particulière, seulement ils ne savaient pas ce que l'un ressentait pour l'autre. Le problème c'est qu'avec une Ino vive, énergique et qui réagit au quart de tour et un Shikamaru glandeur, toujours en mission et galérien comme pas possible avec les filles, ne sachant pas s'y prendre, le couple avait du mal à avancer._

_Tout d'un coup, Kiba accompagné d'Akamaru se dirigea vers les trois genins, il remarqua qu'elles avaient l'air tendu, triste ou énervé, il pouvait même le sentir._

**Kiba : **Ohé les filles ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans cet état là (à part Hinata). Que pourrais faire votre Kiba adoré pour vous faire retrouver le sourire ?

**Tenten : **Me faire changer de petit frère !

**Hinata : **Me faire changer de père ! _(en regardant l'heure tournée)_

**Ino : **Faire changer l'attitude d'un galérien pas possible !

**Kiba : **_(consterné et les yeux grand ouvert) _OK je vois, vous n'auriez rien d'autre que ça à me proposer, ce n'est pas que je doute de mes compétences mais là vous allez un peu loin !

**Tenten : **Kiba j'ai autre chose à te proposer : déguerpis d'ici très vite car comme tu l'as bien sentit, on n'est pas de bon poil aujourd'hui ! ! (_elle le_ _regarda d'un air menaçant, le chien comprit vite qu'il ne fallait pas énerver ses maîtresses avec ses réflexions)_

**Kiba : **Laissez-moi au moins dire le but de ma visite...je suis venu vous faire passer le message de Shino, l'Hokage nous convoque avec nos anciens coéquipiers et senseïs dans sa salle de réunions !

**Ino : **Pour qu'elle motif ?

**Kiba : **Je n'en sais rien, Shino ne m'a rien dit de plus....... Tiens au fait je suis étonné que tu sois là Hinata tu ne devrais pas être avec ton père à cette heure-ci ?

**Hinata :** (_Elle commençait en avoir marre que tout le monde lui pose cette question)_ Oui je sais, mais je dois rentrer maintenant mon heure est en train de se terminer, si je ne rentre as chez moi je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Comment vais-je faire pour aller à la réunion ?

**Ino : **Rentre maintenant et vas-lui expliquer la situation ! A mon avis, ton père est assez compréhensif et large quand il s'agit d'une convocation de l'Hokage.

**Hinata : **J'espère que tu dis vrai, cela me permettrait d'être libre encore quelque temps (et peut être de voir Naruto et de tout lui dire, pensa-t-elle) _Hinata commença à sourire et à rougir._

_Délaissée d'Hinata, les 4 autres genins se dirigèrent vers l'établissement de l'Hokage de Konoha. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle indiquée, ils y trouvèrent déjà Gaï, Lee, Asuma (qui discutait avec Kurenai), Shikamaru (le cœur d'Ino battu très fort, seulement Shikamaru tellement intimidé par la jeune fille qu'il n'osa pas le regarder les yeux en face de peur de rougir devant tout le monde), Choji et Shino. Quelques minutes plus tard Hinata arriva essoufflée de son entrevue avec son père, derrière elle se trouvait Neji, il alla se placer à côté de Gaï, Lee et Tenten (la jeune genin rougie tout d'un coup). Hinata fut déçue, Naruto n'était pas présent, elle alla ainsi s'asseoir à côté_

_de ses anciens camarades la tête baissée. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sourire d'Hinata rayonna car le jeune blond aux yeux bleus venait d'arriver, suivi de Sasuke, de Jiraya et Kakashi souriant (pour une fois il n'avait que 5 minutes de retard, il est en progrès ! !)_

**Naruto : **Hello tout le monde, cela faisait un bail que l'on ne s'était pas vu ! ! ! _Cria-t-il dans la salle._

_Il aimait toujours se faire remarquer devant tout le monde, mais cela ne dérangeait plus trop personne, ils étaient habitués, les relations entre Naruto et Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Kiba, Shino et surtout Neji c'étaient améliorées (Il avait toujours un peu peur de Neji pour Hinata mais bon). Ils semblaient bien content de le revoir après tant d'absences._

_Seul une personne était en retrait dans ce groupe, Sasuke. Depuis 6 ans, il n'avait qu'accru sa solitude, cela n'empêchait pas de le voir en présence de Naruto et de Kakashi. Sasuke pouvait bien faire sa mine de solitaire mais il savait, ainsi que Naruto, qu'il avait besoin d'avoir un ami, quelqu'un à qui parler, en qui avoir confiance (cependant ses occasions n'étaient pas très courantes). Malgré leur affrontement il y 6 ans, ils avaient réussi à se parler (grâce à l'aide de Kakashi notamment). Malheureusement Sasuke s'entraînait souvent tout seul, comme pour ses missions et n'allait jamais voir les autres gens de son âge. Il souhaitait volontairement ne pas s'attacher aux autres gens de peur d'en perdre à nouveau (vous me direz il le fait depuis petit), la mort de Sakura l'avait profondément meurtri, il avait encore plus de rage contre son frère, car vu que l'on n'avait pas pu déterminer le meurtrier de Sakura et qu'il semblait que ce n'était pas Orochimaru le coupable, Sasuke pensa qu'Itachi pouvait en être capable car elle était le seul lien entre lui et Naruto, mais alors dans quel but ? _

_L'Hokage finit par rentrer dans la salle de réunion. Elle semblait assez sérieuse et inquiète à la fois, ce qui calmit l'ambiance bien heureuse de la salle et mis tout le monde au sérieux._

**Shikamaru : **Je me demande ce qu'elle nous veut bien la vieille ? _Murmura-t-il à Choji mort de rire._

**Tsudane : **Je vous ai tous convoqués ici pour vous annoncer quelque chose d'important.

**Shikamaru : **Quand elle commence comme ça c'est que c'est pas bon pour nous, galère !

_Choji demanda à son ami d'arrêter ce genre de réflexion et de l'écouter car cela avait l'air vraiment sérieux._

**Tsudane : **(sa voix était rude et assez perturbé, tout le monde l'écouta attentivement) Voilà...Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, aujourd'hui j'ai eu la visite de quelqu'un (elle regarda les senseïs). Cela m'a beaucoup surpris, je n'y ai d'abord pas cru ..._Tsudane fit signe à sa secrétaire d'ouvrir la porte pour montrer la personne en question. Elle ouvrit la porte, puis une jeune femme de 18 ans rentra, elle avait des yeux vert émeraude, de longs cheveux rose, une jupe rose, un mini haut noir épaule nue et une veste bras court rose rouge par-dessus, elle porte un katana derrière le dos et une série de Kunais sur sa cuisse. Tout le monde fut surpris de voir cette jeune femme en face. _

**Naruto : **Sona.... , _Naruto n'en revenait pas, il ne comprenait plus rien._

_Kakashi s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux, lui qu'était sûr de la voir vu morte après le combat avec Orochimaru, que c'est-il passé ? Sasuke reçu un coup de point dans la poitrine il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait de la joie pour qu'elle soit en vie ou de la colère car elle leur a fait croire qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde ! Mais est-ce vraiment la véritable Sakura ou alors un étranger qui aurait pris son apparence_

**Sasuke : **Es-tu la véritable Sakura Haruno ? , Demanda-t-il en essayant de rester le plus indifférent possible.

**Tsudane : **J'ai déjà fait la vérification Sasuke !

_Kiba s'approcha de la shinobi pour sentir son odeur._

**Kiba : **(d'une voix toute faible et n'en revenant pas de ses yeux) Il s'agit bien de Sakura, c'est bien son odeur.

**Ino : **_(elle pleura) _C'est impossible, tu étais morte, j'avais toucher ton pouls, alors...comment peux-tu être présente devant moi ! ça ne peux pas être toi ! ! Dîtes moi que je rêve !

**Sakura : **Non Ino, tu ne rêves pas ...c'est bien moi.

_Ino n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, elle attrapa Sakura par sa veste et cria._

**Ino : **Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis, ça t'as amusée de nous faire croire que tu n'étais plus de ce monde, tu ne t'imagines pas comment ça a pu nous faire mal ! J'ai mis des mois à m'en remettre, à essayer de reprendre goût aux choses et de vouloir à nouveau vivre ! Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de faire une telle chose ! Tu me déçois, toutes ces journées où je t'ai cru la victime, j'ai tout fait pour défendre ton honneur, j'ai même risquer ma vie ! ! Que faisais-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

_Sakura ne disait rien, elle baissa la tête, mail elle serrait les dents, comme si elle était dégoûtée d'avoir blessé autant son amie et déçue les autres._

**Tsudane : **Yamete Ino, ça suffit maintenant !

_La genins relâcha Sakura, elle se rendit compte de la scène qu'elle venait de causer, mais elle était telle ment révoltée envers Sakura, elle avait tellement souffert pendant son absence. Elle retourna à sa place et Shikamaru posa sa main sur son épaule pour la consoler. Tous les autres ne savaient pas quoi dire de cette situation, Naruto était aussi perturbé qu'Ino de l'intérieur mais il était si heureux de la revoir saine et sauve, qu'il ne pu s'en empêcher de s'approcher et de lui _"sois la bienvenue chez toi ! ". _Sakura fut étonné de la réaction de Naruto, elle leva la tête, et elle lui sourit si heureuse d'entendre les mots de sa bouche._

_Sasuke ne savait plus quoi penser, il avait envie de dire la même chose que son coéquipier mais il ressentait une profonde blessure de la part de Sakura._

**Tsudane : **Avant de juger quoi que ce soit Sakura, sachez qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle a été retrouvée morte chez ses parents !

**Tous : **COMMENT ? ? ? ? ?

**Sakura : **Le corps que vous avez trouvé n'était pas le mien, je ne savais absolument pas que j'étais considérée comme morte au village

**Naruto : **Sakura -chan....

**Kakashi : **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, on aurait masqué ta mort mais dans quel but ?

Voilà end of the chapitre 3, donnée moi votre avis svp ! ! ! je suis toute ouïe


	4. Les explication

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Clover3 :** Coucou ma puce je tenais à te remercier pour être là quand je vais mal, ça ma fait beaucoup de bien et je suis super heureuse pour toi!! Même si tu as déjà un avant goût de mon histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!!

**Recif :** dsl pour la réaction de naruto, c'était pas évident de voir les réactions de tous les personnages, je me suis un peu plus centrée sur Ino et Sasuke et j'ai peut être pas très bien fait Naruto j'avoue. Faut que j'améliore ça OK!! Je prends note!! Merci bcp

**Neo303:** Merci beaucoup et bien voilà la suite!!

**Lilnyamy:** merci aussi j'espère te satisfaire dans ce 4ème chap!

**Marionnette:** J'ai adoré tes commentaires pour mes 3 chapitres, c grandiose, je suis heureuse de t'avoir émue, d'avoir failli te faire pleurer et de te laisser dans le mystère! Je ne peux te dire qu'un seule chose : je suis vraiment dsl dsl dsl de mettre trompés dans l'orthographe de Tsunade, honte à moi, je devais sans doute être très très fatigué, car c'est impardonnable de ma part!!! GOMENASAI!!! Onegaï!

**Calliope la muse:** merci de vouloir toujours me laisser des reviews aussi drôle, c'est trop sympa, je voulais te dire que "les namenashi, les ninjas sans noms" c'est génial! Je sais ça fait longtemps que tu l'a écrite cette fic, tu as déjà plein de reviews!! Mais comment fais tu pour nous faire autant rire, pleurer, amuser et mettre du suspense?! Tu as un secret ou quoi! Elle est trop bien faite, il n'y a aucun défaut!!

**4ème chapitre : Les explications**

_Tout le monde était retourné par ce que venait de conclure kakashi ! Contrairement à Sakura, elle baissa les yeux au sol, l'air mélancolique, elle savait qu'elle devait une explication mais cela n'était pas facile pour elle._

**Tsunade :** Explique nous alors ce qu'il t'est arrivé il y a 6 ans!

_Sakura s'était préparée à cette éventualité qui n'était plus que douloureuse pour elle, pour se donner du courage elle préféra regarder par terre plutôt que d'affronter le regard des autres poser sur elle, elle prit sa respiration et commença sa triste histoire:_

**Sakura : **Je ...j'étais allée rejoindre mes parents à la maison pour les mettre à l'abris comme les autres gens du village. Au moment où j'ai ouvert la porte, il n'y avait pas que mes parents à l'intérieur..._ (Sakura serra ses points tout en continuant à fixer le sol)_... ils étaient venus dans un but précis... (_Ses yeux s'assombrirent_) ... nous tuer! Mon père voulut me protéger de ces hommes mais ils le tuèrent instantanément, ma mère m'attrapa alors le bras et me dis de m'enfuir... (_Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de sakura_) malheureusement elle n'eu pas de chance elle aussi, il la tuèrent devant mes yeux.

**Naruto : **Sakura-chan..._ Pourquoi il a fallut que ça arrive à elle? (Il se mordit les lèvres, outrée)_

**Sakura :** Face à eux je ne pouvais rien faire, le seul réflexe qui m'est venu... c'est de m'enfuir, alors je sautai par la fenêtre et courus le plus vite possible, je choisis de me réfugier dans les bois car je pouvais me cacher de ces tueurs sans noms et des hommes d'Orochimaru, je ne voulais qu'une chose à ce moment là : rester seule et de ne plus revenir ici.

**Kakashi : **Mais tu as décidé de rentrer au village finalement!

**Sakura : **Oui, cela m'a pris 6 ans.

**Naruto : **Mais Sakura pourquoi n'est tu pas rentrer après... je ne te comprend pas! Après avoir expulsé l'autre bâtard de serpent de nos terres, tu aurais pu revenir comme même, on t'aurait protéger de ces connards qui ont oser te faire ça _(Naruto serra les point et les dents_)

**Shikamaru : **Arrête Naruto, t'as vu ce qu'elle a subie, tu n'a qu'une envie c'est de ne pas revenir, de te casser le plus loin possible, car elle avait sans doute peur, elle ne devait pas comprendre ce qui lui venait d'arriver!

**Naruto : **Urusaï! Je sais baka!! Demo... (_Naruto était sous le choc)_

**Kakashi : **_Enfin je me demande comment elle a pu rester si loin de Konoha pendant si longtemps sans vouloir rentrer, ce n'est pas dans son caractère de vouloir tout quitter, Sakura était la plus responsable du groupe, pensa-t-il._

_Sasuke ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il avait déjà eut assez sa dose d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. En se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie, il passa devant Sakura, il ne la regarda même pas et fixa le mur, mais au grand étonnement, Sakura ne fit pas attention à lui elle continuait à fixer le sol mais au fond elle, elle comprenait tout à fait la réaction de Sasuke, elle ne s'attendait à aucune grande joie de la part de son amour d'enfance._

_La réunion pris fin, les jeunes quittèrent la salle sous l'ordre de Tsunade, seul l'hokage et les anciens senseïs restèrent en place._

**Gai : **C'est incroyable! (_Il fit un regard triste)_

**Kurenaï : **je suis aussi étonnée que toi!

**Asuma : **On n'a jamais eut de cas comme celui là pour des chunins, enfin à ma connaissance.

**Kakashi : **Je vous comprend, c'est très troublant... je suis le dernier des imbéciles j'aurai du vérifier le corps!

**Tsunade : **Tu étais sous le coup de l'émotion kakashi, on fait tous des erreurs.

**Kakashi : **Oui mais là il s'agissait de mon élève, j'avait déjà perdu assez de personnes importantes dans ma vie!

**Tsunade : **Cependant cela me semble bizarre, comment a t'elle pu survivre toute seule pendant 6 ans alors qu'elle a été sans doute traumatisée par le décès de ses parents?

**Kakashi : Je** sais... je trouve aussi. Ce n'est pas dans son caractère d'agir de cette manière.

**Kurenaï : **En tout cas,elle a du vite mûrir.

**Asuma : **C'est vrai que dans ce genre de situation, elle a due se débrouiller toute seule, c'est courageux pour une môme qui n'avait que 12 ans!

**Tsunade :** Enfin tout cela n'est pas très clair au sujet de Sakura Haruno.

_A la sortie de l'établissement, Ino voulut rejoindre Sakura, elle tenait à se faire pardonner, elle n'avait rien comprit, elle avait agit capricieusement sans se rendre compte ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir._

**Ino : **Sakura! Attend moi!!

_Sakura tourna la tête pour voir la personne qui l'appelait. Quand elle le fit, Ino remarqua que Sakura avait changé, elle paraissait plus mure, elle montrait un visage calme, sans aucune émotions particulières._

**Ino : **Je ... voulais me pardonner pour les choses que je t'ai dites toute à l'heure, ce n'était pas malin de ma part!

**Sakura : **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Ino-chan, ta réaction était tout à fait normale, j'aurais réagi de la même manière (_Sakura baissa les yeux_). Je ne m'attendais à ça de toute façon.

**Ino : **Sakura-chan...

**Sakura **: Ino, je voudrais te demander un service, tu pourrais me dire où...où sont mes parents?

_Ino prit la main de son amie et l'accompagna au cimetière. Sakura fut étonnée de sa réaction, Ino avait l'air si heureuse de la revoir, elle l'avait du lui manquer. Ceci fit chaud au coeur de Sakura et elle laissa apparaître un sourire de reconnaissance pour Ino. A l'arrivée devant la tombe de ses parents, elle reçue un choc en voyant une tombe à son nom, elle fut encore plus choquée que lorsque Tsunade lui avait appris. Sakura durcit son visage et serra les points, elle s'agenouilla devant la pierre de ses parents, des larmes coulèrent._

**Sakura : **Pardon pardon pardon, je n'ai pas su vous protéger quand il le fallait, ils me le paieront ce qu'ils vous ont fait subir!

_Ino eut un coup d'angoisse, elle n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi noire chez son amie, la vengeance et la haine n'avait jamais été vue dans les yeux de Sakura, ce qui l'effraya un peu._

**Ino : **_Sakura, qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant ses 6 années?_

**Sakura : **Ino..

**Ino : **euh hi!

**Sakura : (**_le visage de Sakura refit surface) _arigato!

_Ino fut étonné puis elle sourit._

**Ino : **De riens, c'est le moindre que je pouvais faire.

_Sakura sourit en remerciement._

**Shikamaru : **Hé Ino!!!! _cria-t-il de loin._

**Ino : **Qu'est ce qu'il me veut celui là? _Son visage tourna au rouge._

**Sakura :** Dis donc il te fait rougir maintenant Shikamaru, il y a quelque chose entre vous...?

**Ino : **Tais-toi Sakura, surtout ne dis rien, il est tout près (_l'adolescente était encore plus rouge)._

**Shikamaru : **Je te cherchais, Tsunade nous convoque pour recevoir nos missions du jour... Dis moi t'es pas malade t'es toute rouge?

**Ino :** _Décidément Shikamaru tu ne comprends rien du tout aux filles!!_

_Sakura comprit qu'Ino n'avait pas apprécier la remarque de Shikamaru, elle eut un petit rire malicieux en voyant ces deux tourtereaux._

**Ino : **Ok, tu veux venir Sakura, tu vas bien devoir t'y remettre aussi.

_Sakura baissa les yeux._

**Sakura : **Euh...je...voulais voir ma tante...pour qu'elle apprenne la vérité sur moi.

**Ino : **Ah je vois et bien... tu passeras un autre jour._ Ino la laissa et parti rejoindre Shikamaru._

**Sakura : **Je pense que ce ne sera pas possible Ino-chan,_ Sakura se retourna et se trouva face à la tombe de sa mère, _Je ne pense pas....

_Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetière et pris ensuite la route pour aller chez sa tante_

**Sakura : **_quelle va être sa réaction en me voyant?_

_Au bureau de l'Hokage, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Tenten et Neji attendaient la distribution des missions. Leurs autres compagnons étaient déjà partis. Naruto était toujours aussi impatient et excité de connaître la mission qui lui serait confié, seulement aujourd'hui, il était beaucoup plus pensif et perdu que d'habitude Sakura rêvait de renaître dans leur vie après 6 ans d'absence. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer il y a une heure, il n'avait pas réussit à placer un mot devant sa bouche tellement il ne s'attendait pas à cette apparition, il l'avait juste prise dans ses bras, c'était la seule manière pour lui de s'exprimer à ce moment-là. Ce qu'il inquiétait malheureusement c'était Sasuke. Le fait qu'il avait appris que Sakura était morte, lui avait permis de s'échapper du contrôle d'Orochimaru qu'il exerçait sur lui. Il s'en était tellement voulu de ne pas avoir pu la sauver...il avait tellement culpabiliser!Que peut-il bien ressentir maintenant?_

_Tsunade rentra dans son bureau (_décidément on en parle beaucoup de ce bureau_), les mains pleines de paperasse._

_Elle les distribua à tout le monde, expliqua les consignes et leur dit de partir_

**Tenten : **Ouf yokata! Aujourd'hui il n' y a pas de mission de rang A, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas trop de conflits avec les autre pays! Je suis heureuse!

_Contrairement à l'adolescente, les garçons affichaient des sales têtes (sauf Shikamaru), aucune de leur mission ne demandaient d'effort physique._

**Ino : **_(elle s'approcha de l'hokage assis à sa table en train de régler des papiers) _Au fait Tsunade-sama je voulais vous demander au sujet de Sakura (_Naruto et Sasuke se retournèrent tout de suite) _Est-ce qu'elle va reprendre...enfin...va t'elle pouvoir être une ninja à nouveau de Konoha?

**Tsunade : **Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce problème avec Kakashi, il est hors de question que Sakura redevienne un ninja au service de Konoha!

**Tout le monde : **NANI??????

**Naruto : **Comment!!! Qu'est-ce que va dire Tsunade-sama!!???? Vous...vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire ça!

**Tsunade : **Je t'en pris Naruto, c'est le règlement! Sakura a fui du village sans nouvelle depuis 6 ans! Son attitude est irresponsable et non digne d'une ninja!!

**Naruto : **Comment osez vous dire que son attitude était irresponsable alors qu'elle avait des circonstances atténuantes...ces.. ces parents ont été tués devant elle!

**Tsunade : **Son devoir n'était pas de fuir du village!! Elle aurait du rester!!!! Si elle est partie tu ne penses pas qu'elle avait une bonne raison, je pense que tu connais Sakura mieux que moi! Elle s'est très bien qu'elle a commis une faute, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas discuté ma décision!

**Naruto : **Vous voulez dire que Sakura est déjà au courant qu'elle ne pourra plus devenir une ninja de Konoha!

**Tsunade : **Tu es toujours aussi long d'esprit, c'est le prix à payer qu'elle doit payer pour sa faute et elle en est très consciente.

**Naruto : **Comment pouvez-vous être si cruelle, je suis sûre que Sakura avait de bonnes raisons d'agir de cette manière!

**Tsunade : **Le problème vois-tu c'est qu'elle ne me les a pas énoncer!

_Les poings de Sasuke se serrèrent, ainsi que ses dents. Ino était scandalisée, pareil pour les autres. _

**Tsunade : **je crois que je vous ai donner du travail à faire aujourd'hui!

**Naruto : **HOKAGE-SAMA !!! (_Hors de lui_, _il frappa ses poings sur le bureau de l'hokage)_

**Tsunade : **FIN DE LA CONVERSATION! DEHORS!!(_Elle se leva de sa chaise, les feuilles de son bureau s'envolèrent et elle le fixa avec un visage noire et menaçant)_

_Naruto serra ses poings et sorti brutalement de la salle. Hinata couru pour le rattraper._

_Les autres firent de même, seul Sasuke ne se dépêcha pas, il se tourna devant Tsunade, de nouveau assise, les yeux agressifs;_

**Sasuke : **Vous n'essayez pas de nous cachez des choses par hasard?

**Tsunade : **Si je savais des choses Sasuke, vous seriez les premiers au courant.

_Sasuke la regarda du genre c'était un avertissement puis il sortit._

**Tsunade : **Bah dis donc cet adolescent est vraiment perspicace (c'est tout de même un Uchiwa), malheureusement je ne pourrais pas répondre à ta question Sasuke, car je n'ai aucun élément de réponse, c'est un vrai mystère cette jeune fille! Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour elle de revenir au village après ce qui c'est passé, elle est très courageuse et ne se plaint absolument pas...Cette fille me plait, dommage qu'elle ne puisse plus devenir ninja! (_Elle soupira)_

_Un peu plus loin dans le village, Sakura se trouvait juste devant l'ancien restaurant de ses parents (qui avait aussi la fonction de traiteur), qui était tenu à présent par sa tante et son oncle. Elle avait choisit d'aller à l'heure où il n'y avait plus de client pour éviter le surprises gênantes. Sakura avait très peur de la manière dont son oncle et sa tante allaient réagir en étant face à elle. Elle finit par prendre l'initiative d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, elle se dirigea doucement vers les cuisines puis elle s'arrêta net et reconnu un visage familier. Le coeur de Sakura commença à battre très fort, elle était dans l'incapacibilité de décrocher un seul mot._

**La tante : **Ohayô Sakura, soit la bienvenue!(_elle sourit et des larmes commencèrent à tomber)_ Je me suis tellement inquiétée!

**Sakura : **Nani? je... (_Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à cette réaction de sa tante, de plus lorsqu'elle l'a pris dans ses bras, la serrant très fort, elle qu'y s'attendait à de la déception de la part de sa tante et finalement la voire heureuse de la retrouver vivante)_

**Sakura : **Je.. pas...pourquoi.. tu n'es pas étonnée?

**La tante : **(_elle essuya ses larmes) _J'ai reçu un message de l'Hokage me disant que tu étais de retour, désolée mais pour la surprise c'est ratée! (_Elle sourie)_

**Sakura : (**_avec un air triste) _Je suppose que tu as été déçue de mon comportement...

**La tante : **Je t'interdis de dire ça! Je sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de la mort de tes parents qui on fait que tu as quitté le village il y a 6 ans!

**Sakura : **Comment tu...?

**La tante : **Comment je sais? Je te rappelle que ton père était mon frère, et que ta mère et moi étions très proches. Je suis au courant de ses origines, je sais que ta mère ne vient pas de Konoha et que par conséquent que tu es d'origine à moitié du pays secrets des éléments Sakura!

_Sakura resta bouche bé devant sa tante, elle était au courant. Le fait qu'elle connaisse la vérité lui permis de se lâcher, elle pleura et pleura devant sa tante et la prise dans ses bras._

**La tante : **Pleure ma chérie, pleure, il faut, je sais que ces années ont été très dures pour toi et que tu as du montrer un air sérieux aujourd'hui devant tout le monde, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es chez toi maintenant! Nous sommes là avec toi!

**Sakura : **_(en larme) _Oui...je suis en fin rentrer à la maison!

Et voilà fin du chapitre 4, j'ai été très longue à le faire à cause du boulot que j'ai en terminale!! Vous savez on a un bac à passer à la fin de l'année, vous savez ce truc vraiment chiant!! Bref dsl pour le retard!! Si vous voulez j'ai dessiner la Sakura de ma fic, à quoi elle ressemble un peu près à 18 ans, si vous voulez la voir allez sur , et vous aller dans la rubrique fanart, l'artiste c'est audeaya (le blem : il faut être membre). Ou sinon vous me le demander et je le vous donne par e-mail ou par msnmessenger!!! Voilà gros bisous et n'oubliez pas des reviews même si c'est pour faire de sale critique! (Je ne sui pas parfaite comme ficeuse! that's why I need you!)


	5. note de l'auteur

Escusez-moi ce n'est pas le chapitre suivant!

Je suis venue vous dire que je suis tellement occupé et souvent absente (par mes épreuves) que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer pour écrire la suite de ma fic, je suis vraiment désolée mais il risque que la suite prenne du temps, mais pas d'inquiétude je ne m'arrête pas là, vous aurez la suite de l'histoire du passé et de l'origine de sakura! Seulement, vous l'aurez dans un moment.

Sinon j'encourage tout le monde à écrire des fics car c'est génial de pouvoir les lire!!! à bientôt


End file.
